


The One Where Merlin's a Honeypot

by Australis_Reynolds



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Jealous Arthur, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Australis_Reynolds/pseuds/Australis_Reynolds
Summary: It is Merlin's destiny to bring magic back to Camelot. Obviously, he can only do it by seducing Arthur.





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin was the druids’ last hope. They had exhausted every other option: assassination attempts, mind control, and even revolution had proven ineffective. With each failed endeavour came the cost of many lives.

Most recently, a young man named Gilli had bet everything on his ability to kill Uther in a tournament, only to fail. His body had never been returned, not that it made much difference. With his lifeless body, the druids would have mourned the loss of his mind. Without his lifeless body, there was only a little more to miss.

Their recent losses provoked fear, but also outrage. Had the magically-inclined planted a tree to honor each of their dead, there would be a thriving forest. The magic users had begun to despair of finding a way to decriminalize magic. Something had to be done; some new approach had to be found. That was where Merlin came in.

From an early age, he had been clearly exceptional, able to conjure butterflies from nothing and pull clouds down to the earth. Furthermore, he did so without incantations. What made him uncommonly well-suited to the job, however, was his ongoing disapproval of attempts on Uther’s and Arthur’s lives. After all, a true soldier fights for love of those he protects, rather than hatred of those he confronts.

The afternoon following Gilli’s memorial, the two eldest druids summoned Merlin to meet with them.

“Time is short, and the situation dire,” Kilgharrah said, stroking his long beard. “Therefore, I shall speak directly to the point. Since the dawn of time, users of magic have been revered, yet also regarded with suspicion. Power is the food of the wise man, but the liquor of the fool. A great warlock, therefore, must be of a steady and honest temperament in order to meet his destiny without endangering all those around him.

“When Nimueh used magic to give Uther and Ygraine an heir, she went beyond the limits of what could safely be done in the Old Religion. It was for this reason that Ygraine had to sacrifice her life. Life and death are two sides of the same coin. You, young warlock, would do well to remember that that which completes you may also consummate your destruction.

“For some time, I have felt that the forces which were set in motion when Uther sought out Nimueh were to be counteracted by someone among our numbers. I feel certain that now, at last, balance is to be restored to the universe. Nimueh overstepped her bounds by using magic to create human life, and so it was that Uther outlawed magic. Unfortunately, it would seem that the powers that be overcorrected.

“Now the time has come for true harmony to be restored. There must be good powerful enough to balance the bad, love powerful enough to balance the hate, and faith powerful enough to balance the distrust. In addition, there must be simple, raw power. What the druids need now is a warlock as powerful as the ocean that breaks against the cliff and as hopeful as the flower that blooms in a snowbank. There is one among us,” Kilgharrah paused to look at Merlin significantly, “who has such qualities.

“In the coming months, you must seek your destiny. You must travel deep into the heart of evil without sacrificing your goodness, and you must impart your goodness to those dwell within. Darkness is not the opposite of light, but its absence. Just as the night has no power to extinguish a candle, but must be illuminated by it, all the evil in the world cannot overwhelm the goodness of a pure heart. You must possess that purity of heart, young warlock. You must face absolute evil and come away untainted.

“Alas, there is a small deception necessary in order for you to accomplish this task. In order for our enemies to have trust in you, they must have no reason to suspect that you are a vastly powerful being. They must see you only as a young, powerless boy. Let your heart be the source of your power and set aside magic, except as a final resort. It is only in this way that peace and justice can be restored to Camelot. Do you accept your task?”

Merlin stared at Kilgharrah vacantly.

Gaius cleared his throat. “What I think that Kilgharrah means to say, Merlin, is that we want you to travel to Camelot, go undercover, and persuade the monarchs that magic should be permitted once more.”

“What?” Merlin nearly laughed. “Why would anyone in the court listen to a peasant boy of no account?”

“Merlin, you may not be aware of it, but you have a way of endearing yourself to people. All our previous attempts have been based around force, and they have failed. It is our opinion that a gentler approach will prove more effective,” Gaius said.

“So you want me to _endear myself_ to the royal family?”

“In a manner of speaking,” the elder man replied, arching an eyebrow.

“There’s _more?_ ”

Kilgharrah began to cackle.

Gaius appeared a little chagrined. “You see, Merlin, Gilli wrote us one final letter before he died. In it, he suggested that Prince Arthur might have certain, shall we say, preferences. We believe that you are, well, uniquely suited to meet them.”

“You want me to – flirt with him?”

Kilgharrah began to sound like a hyena. “Young warlock, we want you to _bed_ him.”

Gaius’s eyebrows grew disapproving.

“Is that – is he serious?” Merlin looked around in indignation.

“Simply but crudely put, yes. Of course, we need you to do more than just that –”

“Whoa, no! I’m not getting spanked or tied up or anything like that!” Merlin interjected.

Gaius stared at him innocently. “I was referring to love, Merlin. We need you to win his affections and his trust, not simply his attention for an evening.”

“Oh, right. Well, I’m not exactly eager to win the love of the prat whose father’s been executing us.”

“That’s quite understandable, Merlin. I would not want to do it myself.”

“But my fellow druids need me.” Merlin nodded decidedly. “I’ll do it.”

“We have prepared a potion for your usage, young warlock. Although a natural affection is preferable, should the situation become dire, you must use this,” Kilgharrah pulled a blue vial from his robes. “It is a powerful love potion, which I have brewed myself. Should you begin to fear for your life, you must use it on whichever Pendragon you think will best suit your purposes. Personally, I would recommend King Uther.”

Merlin chose not to comment on the elder’s suggestion of seducing a man old enough to be his father.

“It is imperative that you not suffer the same fate as Gilli. Should you find yourself at risk of death, you must promise me that you will use this potion on Uther to make your escape.”

“I promise,” Merlin said, taking the vial and pocketing it.

“I’m glad to find you so amenable.” Kilgharrah smiled, showing sharp teeth.

“Now, Merlin, we have already secured you a position as a stable boy at the palace. You should prepare your things tonight so that you can start out early tomorrow. You are expected by Tuesday.”

“I’ll begin packing right now,” Merlin said with a smile, and then ran off.

Gaius breathed deeply before turning to Kilgharrah. “You know that I love the boy as though he were my own son.”

“Naturally.”

“I know that you are man willing to do whatever it takes to achieve your ends. In the past, I have admired your tenacity, but too many have already lost their lives to your wild schemes.”

Kilgharrah turned toward him placidly. “Gaius, you ought to be more careful what you say.”

“Let me be perfectly clear. Should any harm befall Merlin, you will find me a worthier adversary than even King Uther.” Gaius stared at the other man. “Surely you would not send our people into danger unnecessarily?”

“Merlin knows the risks involved,” Kilgharrah said. “And as for you, Gaius – well. If you were truly such a worthy adversary, we would have defeated the king by now, would we not? But fear not for the boy. I have great designs for him.” Kilgharrah smiled pleasantly and walked away.

…

Early the next morning, Merlin shouldered his bag and exited the camp. He was surprised to come across Gaius collecting herbs.

“Merlin!” he cried. “What a pleasant surprise!”

“What a surprise to see me heading toward Camelot the morning after you told me to leave for Camelot?” Merlin grinned.

“Well, somehow, it must have slipped my mind,” Gaius said with his best befuddled expression. “By the way, while you’re here, take this.” He handed Merlin a red neckerchief. “If my suspicions prove correct, it may prove to be, quite literally, a lifesaver.”

“Is there something you aren’t telling me?” Merlin asked, tying it around his neck.

“Of course not.” Gaius embraced Merlin. “I’m just a fussy old man. Let me do what I can to look after you.”

“All right. Hey, if all goes well, I’ll be back before Christmas, right? I’ll hope to see you then.”

“Yes, Merlin. Of course.” Gaius smiled until Merlin turned away and continued on his journey. He stood in the field for almost an hour after the young boy had passed beyond his sight, collecting his herbs with a heavy heart and one eye on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's supposed to be a comedy. Now that the exposition's taken care of, there should be more of that in the next chapter. I have a general outline of how the story goes, but suggestions are welcome. Tags and rating may be changed as the story progresses. Reviews are always appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

By Tuesday morning, Merlin was confident that Gaius had underestimated the difficulty of the journey. Perhaps it was more manageable on horseback, but it was a gruelling journey on foot. He should have arrived by now, but he was still wandering through the forest and beginning to wonder how many times he had walked past the same boulder. Even his bag, which contained the bare minimum, was beginning to weigh him down. He was leaning against a tree and catching his breath when he heard trotting and shouting. Merlin squinted through the fog, but couldn’t locate the riders.

He took a few steps forward before he felt a pain shooting through his right knee. He fell to the ground with a shout.

“Wait! I think that was human!” someone shouted.

In a moment, three horses were stopped in front of Merlin. Three men, apparently knights, stepped down and approached him.

“Gwaine! Look what you’ve done!” the blond shouted at the man to his right.

“Really, I’m fine,” Merlin protested weakly.

“And what were you thinking, wandering around in the woods alone?” the man demanded.

“There’s no rule against walking through the forest, princess,” Gwaine said.

“What were you thinking, riding around and shooting anything that moves?” Merlin yelled.

“That was Gwaine,” the blond protested. “I didn’t do anything.”

“No, you just berated me for getting shot.”

“I apologize, we’ll take you back to the castle with us,” said the redhead. “We have an excellent physician who should be able to help you.”

Gwaine snorted. “What Leon means is that we have a decent physician, but he’ll do in a pinch. Here, I shot you, I should carry you.”

“No!” the blond knight interjected. “I’ll carry him.”

Gwaine smirked. “Handling his willowy form will be no burden to you, I reckon.”

The other man scowled and scooped up Merlin’s trembling body. Merlin wasn’t in much pain anymore, but any protest he might have made slipped from his mind when he found himself being cradled against the firm chest of the blond knight. He slipped his arms around the larger man’s neck and snuggled in. Hearing Gwaine and Leon snicker in the background, he protested, “I’m in a lot of pain.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll be well taken care of at the castle. Ignore everything Gwaine says, our physician is – well, competent,” the blond said, lifting Merlin onto his horse.

It was only when they arrived at the castle that the warlock realized he’d already made a mistake. He was supposed to be enchanting the prince, not wrapping himself around one of his knights! Not that Merlin was planning on moving away from the handsome prat any time soon. Still, as soon as they arrived at the castle, he’d have to set the man straight.

“We were competing to see who could kill the most on our hunt. We often do that. Naturally, I always win at everything,” he pulled Merlin off the horse and situated him back against his chest, “so Gwaine was eager to take down anything he could. He was misguided, of course, though I’ll have to concede that you’re the most doe-eyed thing he’s ever managed to hit.” He smiled charmingly as he carried Merlin into the castle.

“You’re very full of yourself,” Merlin remarked.

“Well, I call it knowing my own worth. After all, I’m the most eligible bachelor in the castle – I’m powerful and handsome, besides the obvious.”

“It's not obvious that you’re handsome?”

“I certainly think it is. Glad to hear that you do, too, not that there was any doubt.”

Merlin laughed. “I don’t think that you can possibly be the best man in the castle.”

The knight looked genuinely offended by that. “I can’t imagine how you think there could be better.”

Merlin looked at him under his lashes. “Get me to the physician fast and I’ll name one man in Camelot who’s more desirable than you.”

The knight frowned and sped up.

Once they’d arrived, the man was too concerned for Merlin’s wellbeing to demand his reward immediately.

“Really, the arrow didn’t go very deep at all,” the physician reassured the knight.

“Are you positive?”

“Absolutely, sire.”

“Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, remove his trousers to examine the wound properly?”

Merlin laughed while the physician shook his head solemnly. “He seems quite fine, sire.”

“Thank you. That will be all, George.” George bowed and took his leave.

“If I’m cleared to walk, then, I should report for work. I’m to be the new stable boy.”

“Wait! You promised me answers. Who’s this man that’s apparently _so much more desirable_ than I am?”

Merlin considered the blond knight. _I wish I could lead a normal life_ , he mused. _A life where I didn’t have to lie to people and trick the prince into being a different person. And maybe a life where I could fool around with charming young knights._

“Er, that’s the real reason that I’ve come to Camelot. I’ve come all this way for a special someone, you might say. Not that you aren’t perfectly nice!” he amended when he saw the other man’s face cloud over. “Well, not nice. I mean, I don’t know what I would have done without you and your friends. Besides not getting shot in the first place, of course.”

Merlin feared that he’d only made matters worse when the knight’s jaw tightened.

“I see,” he said, standing abruptly. “Would you like to be escorted to the stables?”

Merlin rose, nodding emphatically. “My name’s Merlin, by the way.” The other man began to lead him back down the hallway.

“A pleasure to meet you, even if you are taken, Merlin,” the blond said with a forced smile. “And of course you already know who I am.”

The warlock stared at him, unsure why he was supposed to know who the other man was.

“Don’t worry,” the knight said, apparently having noticed Merlin’s staring. “I promise I wouldn’t do anything inappropriate. I would never force myself on you.” His eyes slid down to Merlin’s lips, then snapped back up to his eyes. “I would never abuse my power in that way.”

“Abuse your power…?”

“For goodness’ sake, I may be the crown prince, but I’m not a total prat. I would never order you to anything you didn’t want to do.”

Merlin fell over.

“Is something wrong?” Prince Arthur demanded. “Is it your knee? Damn George, he’ll be in trouble if he’s cleared you to work while you’re still in pain.” He began to wrap his arms around Merlin, who batted his hands away and protested that he was fine.

“Of course,” the prince said, his face descending into an awful neutrality. “You can see the stables from here, anyway. I’ll leave you to report for duty; I have matters of state to attend to.”

He walked away before Merlin could point out that Arthur couldn’t possibly have anything to do at the moment, as he was still supposed to be hunting.

_Great. Day one and I’ve already alienated the prince. This day couldn’t get any worse_ , he thought. Of course, that was before he had to muck out the stables.

…

Merlin was curled up on a bale of hay after a long day – apparently stable boys were denied real beds, in addition to baths – when he heard footsteps approaching. He sat up, unafraid because he could always protect himself with magic, and then terrified when he remembered what would happen to him if slipped up and used magic. Pulling his knees to his chest with unsteady hands, he tried to steady his breathing. It would be fine. He wouldn’t be discovered and burned at the stake, or run through with a sword like poor Gilli. His eyes filled with tears and his trembling worsened. _Poor Gilli_. He pushed his neckerchief over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sobs.

 “Merlin!” Gwaine said, stepping into the stables. “Arthur told me you were the new stable boy and I thought, there’s no way it’s fair for me to sleep in a soft, warm bed, while the poor boy I shot is freezing on a bale of hay and reeking of manure. Well, I can’t do much about the smell. No offense, mate. But I had the brilliant idea of letting you sleep in the castle with me! I accept thanks in the form of kisses and compliments to my beard.” He beamed at Merlin.

“I, well, thank you.”

If Gwaine noticed the Merlin’s tears on the walk back to his room, he was polite enough not to comment on them. “The castle isn’t that bad, by the way. Sleeping in the stables in October is unpleasant, I’ll admit, but the food’s nice, don’t you think?”

“I had no appetite for dinner,” Merlin said.

“Is that right? I’ll make sure you eat a good breakfast, at least. And I usually have a bit of alcohol lying around, if you know where to look.” Gwaine opened the door and waved Merlin into his room.

“It’s under the mattress.”

“You’re a sharp one.” Gwaine began stripping down. “Hope you don’t mind sharing, because I don’t fancy sleeping on the floor, even if I did grievously injure you.” He lay on the bed.

“It barely even hurt.”

“Of course. You were straddling Arthur and batting your eyes at him complaining about how much pain you were in because it didn’t hurt.”

“That was just – friendliness,” Merlin said, climbing under the covers.

“Sure,” Gwaine smirked. “And that’s why he personally carried you to George.”

“I think he’s a bit cross with me, actually.”

“I did get that impression. Did you tell him you don’t put out until the third date?”

“Gwaine?”

“Yeah?”

“Go to sleep.”

…

It was much warmer inside the castle. So much warmer that when Merlin woke, he realized he had taken off his shirt at some point during the night.

“Breakfast, as promised!” Gwaine chirped, setting down a tray. “Ready for your second day mucking out the stables?”

Merlin sat up and took piece of bread from the tray. “Not remotely.”

Gwaine sat in the bed, chewing on an apple. “Someone will recognize what you’re worth, just you wait.”

Merlin was in no mood to discuss his future, so they ate in silence for several minutes, until there was a sound of someone stomping down the hallway.

“Ah! I shouldn’t be surprised. Princess always makes us do early morning training sessions when he’s angry, and he was in quite a mood after taking you to the stables yesterday.”

There was a pounding on the door. “Get up!” Arthur bellowed from the other side.

“Alas, I must leave you, my love. Duty calls,” Gwaine grinned.

“Forget your conquest and get out here!” Arthur threw the door open and froze.

“I have to dress. And I suppose that Merlin should return to the stables?” Gwaine’s question seemed directed at the prince, whose eyes were stuck on Merlin’s bare torso.

“Oh! I forgot to say it last night, but I really like your beard!” Merlin said, rising from the bed and beginning to look for his shirt. He was uncomfortably aware of Arthur’s eyes on him as he picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head. The prince was probably thanking his lucky stars that he hadn’t tried to bed him. He probably thought Merlin was an absolute harlot now.

“You forgot your neckerchief,” Gwaine said. The young warlock held still while Gwaine tied the square of red fabric around his neck.

Arthur was still frozen in the doorway, eyes locked on Merlin and face growing redder.

Merlin ducked his head and darted past him. Suddenly, mucking out the stables didn’t seem so bad.

Merlin was still cleaning the stables when the knights emerged for training. _I don’t have it that bad_ , he thought to himself. Arthur was fighting Gwaine rather aggressively. Even after he’d disarmed the other man, he continued swinging at him. _Being a knight looks painful._ Arthur turned to look at him and Merlin went back to mucking out the stables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and suggestions are always welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur was fuming. A week had passed since the hunt and still he could not banish the slender, elfin man from his mind. From the moment he’d set eyes on Merlin, he’d wanted to protect him and win his admiration. How could he not, when the other man was so delicate and clever?

Then it had out that Merlin was unavailable. That in itself had been quite bad enough. As if Arthur hadn’t been through enough, between meeting the loveliest creature he’d ever laid eyes on and learning that he was taken by some other man, most likely someone nefarious and inferior, that man had to be Gwaine! Gwaine, who was at the tavern almost every night getting drunk and flirting with women!

Arthur could not bear the thought that such a man – his previous fondness for Gwaine notwithstanding – was the one who got to touch Merlin every night. Even after a week, Arthur could not forget the sight of all that milky skin on display, how the pale man had flushed at the sight of his prince, and how Arthur himself had been in a position to see just how far down that flush extended…

No, it was not to be borne. That was why Arthur had developed a brilliant plan to make Merlin realize that he could do better. For Merlin’s benefit, of course.

It had been simple: make the couple spend less time together. Toward that end, Arthur had increased the duration and intensity of the knights’ training sessions. For the past week, they had occupied Arthur’s every free moment. He’d been quite pleased with himself until earlier that evening.

He’d been confident that Gwaine would have no time for Merlin. Merlin, lonely and inconsolable, would seek comfort in the form of the most handsome, brilliant man in the kingdom. In awe of his hunting prowess and sharp jawline, the stable boy would fling himself into his arms, and then strip so that Arthur could see what that awful sheet had concealed. Then, several hours later, as they lay exhausted, sweaty, and sated in the princely bed, the little enchanter would lean over and whisper in Arthur’s ear, “Gwaine never satisfied me half as well.”

Well, it was one possible scenario.

Unfortunately, that was not how it had played out. Arthur had watched the other man carefully all weak, but Merlin had shown no signs of feeling neglected by Gwaine. Then, only half an hour ago, it had happened. As the prince had been lingering outside Gwaine’s door after training, he had happened to hear a conversation between his knight and the new stable boy.

“I’m absolutely buggered,” Gwaine’s voice had come through the door. “The princess was vicious today.”

“Well, you can’t just go to sleep like that,” Merlin had said.

“Watch me.”

“You’re still fully dressed.” Arthur had smiled at that – everyone should be fully dressed while within a fifty-metre radius of Merlin. He’d have to look into making it law, in fact.

“I’m too stiff to undress.”

“I could help you with that,” Merlin had said sweetly. Arthur had frozen.

“What are you going to do?” Gwaine had asked.

“This,” the other man had replied.

Within a moment, Arthur had heard Gwaine moaning in pleasure.

“Feeling any better?” Arthur had heard Merlin ask.

“Ah, that’s so good. You have magic fingers…” Gwaine had moaned.

Merlin had giggled. “You have no idea.”

Arthur had stalked away at that point, but not before hearing Gwaine tell Merlin, quite emphatically, that he had hit just the right spot.

This called for drastic action.

…

Merlin didn’t know what exactly he’d done to win the prince’s displeasure. It had crossed his mind that Arthur might be naturally ill-tempered. After all, he was certainly hard enough on his knights. Even after rubbing Gwaine’s shoulders thoroughly, the man still seemed to be in pain from sparring with Arthur that afternoon.

The prince had seemed decent at first, though. Perhaps he still resented Merlin for his perceived illicit behaviour. That must be it. As much as Merlin wanted to prove to Arthur that he was by no means a trollop, that wasn’t what he’d come to Camelot to do. He’d come to the castle to get into Arthur’s heart via his bed. _Oh, the things that I do for Kilgharrah_ , Merlin thought, devising a plan.

…

Arthur was pacing his room, trying to decide what to do about Merlin. His father had taught him that hesitation was a waste of time from an early age. Nevertheless, the prince could not help deliberating about the stable boy at length. The matter would require subtlety, delicacy, and precision. Arthur would have to use his wiles to win the other man’s attentions. And yet he was troubled.

What had he promised Merlin when he’d been rejected? “I would never abuse my power… I would never order you to anything you didn’t want to do,” Arthur repeated to himself. What was he thinking? He couldn’t take advantage of one of his servants and it was beneath him to sabotage the personal relationships of any of his knights. Henceforth, he would banish Merlin from his mind. He would treat the stable boy merely as a stable boy, and abandon all thoughts of manipulating him.

God, what had he been thinking? A prince should never force his servants into relationships, and that this particular servant was more than usually tempting was no excuse. He thought of the quick-witted young man he’d met and his mind was made up. Arthur would think no more of getting Merlin naked.

There was a knock at the door.

“Enter,” Arthur commanded.

Merlin’s head popped into the room. “Sire, if it isn’t too much trouble,” he bit his lip, “perhaps I could use your bathtub? I’m absolutely filthy from mucking out the stables.”

Or that could work, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and suggestions are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the rating has changed.

While filling the tub, Merlin was content and focused. It was only once there was no more water to add that the stable boy grew self-conscious. He stared at the light reflecting off the water, bracing himself. If all went well, this might be the last time he was walking without a limp for quite a while.

The fact of the matter was that Merlin had no experience. It wasn’t easy meeting people while living with the druids, especially when everyone kept dying. Merlin wasn’t entirely convinced he’d be able to do it well. _Wouldn’t that be pathetic? After you’ve come all this way to win the prince over, you can’t save your people because you’re such a bad shag._ Trembling a little, he turned toward Arthur and tried to recapture how he’d felt upon seeing the other man for the first time. He’d felt warm and fuzzy. He’d wished for a simpler life with the handsome knight.

Fixating on that thought, he removed his shirt. He heard Arthur’s intake of breath as he continued to disrobe. When he’d stripped down to nothing but his neckerchief, he felt silly and wrong-footed. He clearly should have removed it first – it would look awkward taking it off now, but he couldn’t very well keep it on. There was nothing sexy about a neckerchief, and he didn’t think that this had been quite what Gaius had had in mind when he’d said it might be a lifesaver. Merlin was still pondering the most alluring way to untie a neckerchief when Arthur walked up to him and kissed him.

“You looked like you might need a little help getting out of this,” the prince said as he removed the neckerchief.

“I’ll have you know that I’m perfectly competent at undressing.”

“Is that so, _Mer_ lin?” Arthur made an exaggerated expression of surprise. “Do you think you could manage a little demonstration?” He gestured to his own clothing innocently.

“Of course, my lord.”

Merlin moved a little closer to remove Arthur’s shirt. Resting his hand on the other man’s bare chest, he licked his lips, and then smiled when Arthur’s eyes followed the motion. _You can do this,_ he reminded himself. _How hard can it be?_

 _That looks pretty hard_ , he noted after dropping to his knees. He was too focused on Arthur’s trousers to look up and see the heat in the man’s eyes, but the prince’s attraction to him was already obvious in this position. Swallowing hard, Merlin pulled the other man’s trousers and undergarment together, and found himself looking at someone else’s cock for the first time in his life. It looked nice, though he was hardly an expert. _Good shape, I guess? I don’t know – how are you supposed to compliment a penis? Just start doing something with it before you kill the mood!_

Meanwhile, Arthur was losing his mind. He hadn’t been able to think straight from the moment Merlin had revealed all that pale skin. And, having seen those long legs bare for the first time, he could say with confidence that he’d have no shortage of warm thoughts for cold nights in the coming months.

Merlin looked like a wet dream come to life, kneeling naked at his feet and staring at his member with wide-eyed wonder. He kept biting his lips, making them turn redder and redder. Seemingly uncertain, he turned his wide, guileless eyes up to Arthur. The prince had thought that he felt powerful when handling a sword or wearing a crown, but those were nothing compared to the rush of having this long-limbed, slender creature stare up at him with all the innocence of an untouched snowbank.

He reached for Merlin slowly and deliberately, as though the young man was a fawn that might be frightened away at any moment. Cupping his jaw, Arthur turned the other man’s face upward.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he said. “I can wait.”

“I can’t,” Merlin responded. Then he leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around Arthur’s cock.

He sucked a little sloppily for a few seconds, and then began to bob his head slowly. Arthur was enraptured by the sight of Merlin’s lips stretched around his cock and his cheeks hollowing around its outline and the bit of liquid leaking out of his mouth as he began to move more quickly. His hands settled on Arthur’s hips – their pressure still gentle even as his mouth grew more demanding and hot and wet and so perfect – and coaxed him a little closer. After a moment, Arthur came out of his stupor and realized what the other man wanted.

He began thrusting slowly into Merlin’s mouth. He couldn’t think of anything but the redness of Merlin’s lips where they were stretched around his prince’s cock and the saliva slipping down his chin as Arthur pumped leisurely in and out of his mouth. The kneeling man’s eyes fluttered shut, and he hummed in pleasure at the sensation.

Arthur moved the hand at Merlin’s jaw to the back of his head, intending to see how deep the other man could swallow him. He paused when his servant’s eyes flickered back open and met his. Inexplicably, and feeling almost stupid, Arthur began to stroke his hair as he pushed in and out of his mouth. In response, Merlin grabbed his hips harder and tried to relax his throat. Arthur’s legs nearly gave out as Merlin gagged around him before adjusting.

Merlin removed a hand from Arthur's hip, reaching down and beginning to pump his cock. The servant could have tempted the angels down from heaven with how lovely he looked with his eyes hooded, his lips gleaming with spit around his master’s cock, and one hand pulling on his own member. The prince had a vague thought that he should learn to paint just so he could immortalize that image, and then his body tensed and he was shooting down Merlin’s throat.

Merlin swallowed dutifully, but enough ran out of his mouth that his lips and jaw were painted white. He continued fisting his cock and Arthur removed himself from his mouth.

“Don’t you dare,” the prince said, once he had recovered his breath. Merlin turned to him blankly. “If you finish before I can reciprocate, I’ll declare it an act of treason.”

“Yes, sire,” the servant panted.

Arthur held two fingers to his lips, and Merlin wrapped his mouth around them and began to suck. The blond could have stayed forever just appreciating how his lover’s cheeks hollowed around the intrusion in his mouth and the charming effect this had on his already pronounced cheekbones, but he had another goal in mind.

“Get in bed,” he ordered. “Facedown.”

Merlin scrambled to obey. Arthur took a moment to admire the man’s backside. His arse was gorgeous on its own, but there was something to be said for the way his chest eased into his narrow waist and the movements of his shoulder blades and back muscles as he writhed against the red sheets.

“Stop that,” Arthur said when he realized the man was trying to get himself off against the bed. Merlin did not obey. “Stop that,” Arthur repeated with a slap to Merlin’s arse. Merlin whined and pressed back into his hand. “Any pleasure you get in the future will be from me. Is that clear?”

Merlin hummed his assent, and Arthur smacked him on his upper thigh, enjoying the pinkness that lingered on the pale skin. “Yes…you…bloody…prat,” Merlin panted.

“Someone ought to teach you to obey,” Arthur said. Grinning, he spread Merlin’s cheeks and began to lick. The other man was unbelievably responsive. He trembled and gasped, whined and pressed back into Arthur’s hands and face. He couldn’t even manage the words to beg, only a few desperate, incomprehensible noises. Arthur only had one finger inside him before he came with a muffled shout.

“The next time you bury your face in a pillow instead of letting me hear you, I’ll throw you in the dungeon,” Arthur said. He pulled his finger out of Merlin, causing the man to whimper. “That would be a sight, wouldn’t it? I can just picture you all tied up and spread out for me.”

Merlin sat up long enough to pull Arthur on top of him and interrupt him with a kiss. The prince had plans for his new lover. Merlin was captivating with his skin flushed and his eyes dark, and Arthur planned on seeing him like that several more times before the week was out. In the meantime, however, he more than happy to feel the other man’s body relaxed and pliant beneath his. Merlin pulled back from Arthur’s lips to plant kisses along his jawline. Arthur exhaled in pleasure and began thinking of all the things he would introduce to Merlin, as soon as he had the chance. The men were still trading kisses and thinking of their futures as they drifted off to sleep, the bath long forgotten.

…

Across the castle, Morgana awoke with a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
